Cool Down
by SorasKey
Summary: She can feel the heat roll off of him in waves, his breath hot on her neck. "Hmm, sorry, Cait…" He mumbles as he hooks a foot around her ankle, anchoring her close to him. "So… cool…" [tumblr prompt]


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Flash_ (2014) in any way.

* * *

"Holy sh— _Barry!_ " Caitlin's startled voice echoes throughout her fiancé's— _their_ —bedroom as she jerks awake to the sensation of something incredibly hot press against her entire body, realizing halfway through her expletive what exactly it is. Her dark eyes shoot to the familiar arm slung haphazardly across her bare torso for confirmation as he tugs her back into his strong chest.

She can feel the heat roll off of him in waves, his breath hot on her neck. "Hmm, sorry, Cait…" He mumbles as he hooks a foot around her ankle, anchoring her close to him. "So… cool…" It's not the first time that Caitlin's cold powers have come in handy to cool down an overexerted speedster.

The first time he came back from a long, late night patrol hunched over with sweat pouring off his forehead Caitlin had hurried him out of his suit and into her cold embrace. At first she was worried of hurting him, remembering the cold kiss they shared before she had control of her powers, but one look at Barry's flushed face and she knew she couldn't let him suffer when she was perfectly capable of bringing him relief.

Barry nuzzles further into Caitlin's neck, resting his chin over her shoulder, muttering more words of contentment. Caitlin chuckles at his sleepy tone, loving how cute Barry sounds when he's tired. It makes her want to hold him closer, so she does. She turns around to wrap her chilly arms around Barry's overheated torso, causing him to turn over as well and effectively reversing their positions. His skin feels like he had been laying in the scorching sun all day, it was almost feverish to the touch, emphasized by her cold resting temperature. If they were any other couple and she didn't have an intimate knowledge of Barry's biology, she would be rushing him to the hospital.

"I didn't know you were patrolling tonight." She exhales, allowing her cool breath to dry the sweat on the back of his neck. She runs a hand slowly through his hair, half as a comforting gesture and half to push his locks away from his forehead, allowing him to cool down faster.

"Wally needed a hand and I didn't want to leave him hanging." He shrugs, shifting Caitlin's hand to rest flat on his back, where it will provide more relief. She decides not to push for more of an explanation, knowing Barry needs to rest. She allows a microburst of her powers to flow from her hand, earning an appreciative groan from Barry. He arches his back in satisfaction, stretching his long limbs like a cat ready for a peaceful nap, and reaches a hand behind him to grasp hers. Caitlin meets his searching hand halfway, interlocking their fingers, and rests their joined hands around his waist.

"Let me know next time you unexpectedly run off in the middle of the night. Your human freezer may need to rescue you." She can practically feel the grin on his face from her position wrapped around his back.

Barry turns his head slightly to place an open-mouthed kiss along her jaw. "My hero."

Caitlin sighs, content to have _her_ hero wrapped in her arms. She's about to fall back asleep knowing that her fiancé is safe, but remembers why he was so overheated in the first place. She leans up on an elbow to look down at Barry who is very clearly pretending to be asleep.

"Seriously, Barry, you need to wake me up." One green eye cracks open to meet her gaze. "I can tell this was more than just "needing a hand," you're burning up and that only happens when something serious happens. What's going on?"

Barry realizes that he's not going to get away from talking with Caitlin for the night so he sits up to lean on the headboard to properly face her. "You know I wouldn't purposely keep you in the dark. Especially when it comes to my safety. I know better than to hide anything from you, Cait." He smiles, nudging her shoulder with his.

"Barry."

"Really, Cait. I'm fine, Wally's fine. It—um, it's actually more than fine. But I promised Wally—and Jessie—I wouldn't say anything. I mean, wait—"

"Barry Allen, you cannot keep a secret so I'm just going to stop you there. I trust you." Caitlin smirked at her fiancé's sputtering face, growing red for an entirely new reason. "I love you."

Barry finally composes himself at Caitlin's words, smiling fondly and pulling her close to place a kiss on her lips. "I love you too." He pauses to lay back and raise an inviting arm to Caitlin. "Now can we sleep? I'm still hot and need someone to cool me down."

Caitlin leans forward to kiss Barry again and curl into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Sounds like you don't have just sleep on your mind, huh, Barr?" Her grin turns into a shriek of laughter as Barry turns them over in a flash and buries them in their sheets for the rest of the night.

* * *

This was inspired by **snowonbarry** 's snowbarry fluff prompt list on tumblr: _3\. Barry is always really warm after running and needs Caitlin's colder body temperature to cool him down (AKA cuddle time)._ I couldn't get the idea out of my head and so I had to write this! It's a little shorter than I wanted, but I hope you like it!

Please don't hesitate to drop a review and/or favorite this story. I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
